(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ties for connecting form panels to create a poured concrete wall system, and more particularly to an improved tie which is, mechanically operable to be inserted through a form panel and then manipulated to retain the form panel in position.
(2) Background Information
A popular wall forming system utilizes expanded polystyrene panels as forms for poured concrete walls. After the concrete has hardened, the panels may be left in place on the walls to serve as permanent insulation, or they may be stripped off to reveal the exposed concrete and permit reuse of the form panels.
Initially, these lightweight form systems utilize elongated one foot high sheets with tie slots formed along the upper and lower edges. The panels then were connected by plastic ties, both in parallel, and stacked vertically.
One problem with most previous tie designs was in a situation where a large four foot by eight foot panel is desired to be used as the form. Because most previous tie designs were utilized in slots along the upper and lower edges, it was not possible to insert a tie intermediate the edges of the panel, without creating large holes in the panel.
Another problem with prior art forming systems was in the use of ties which would retain the insulation panel permanently on the wall. Such systems were not capable of use on those occasions where an exposed concrete surface is desired, or where reuse of the form panels is necessary.